Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 9: The Visitor
by Tim66
Summary: When a visiting historian from the far future pays a visit, Rex and Hannah recount their time leading the Insurgents against Demonic rule.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions.

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: JUNE 3, 2009**

_There, I think I've got it!_ Rex Buckland thought triumphantly as he peered down at the scroll that was spread open on his study desk. Rex had spend the last two days translating said scroll, and now he was finally finished. _Another Sumerian spell found._

"Rex, are you done in here?" Hannah Webster asked as she came into the study.

"Yes, Hannah, I am." Rex replied, rolling up the scroll and placing it on a shelf next to his desk. "Two days of work, finally finished."

"That's good." Hannah said as the two of them exited the study and entered the living room of their apartment. "Perhaps we should go out and celebrate."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Well, then, let's..." Hannah broke off as what appeared to be a glowing doorway suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Bloody hell!" Rex said, astonished.

"What is it?" Hannah asked.

"I have no idea." Rex replied. As the two of them looked on, a figure emerged from the portal. She was a young woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties, with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a uniform that had a silvery glow to it. _Well, this is strange._ Rex thought to himself.

"You are Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster." the newcomer said, in a statement, not a question.

"Who wants to know?" Hannah asked, eyeing the stranger with suspicion.

"My name is Kalu." the young woman said, a smile appearing on her face. "I bring you greetings from the 34th Century."

"The 34th Century!?" Hannah blurted. "Over a thousand years from now!"

"Yes, that is correct." Kalu replied. "I've come to this time to see the two of you."

"The two of us? Why?" Rex asked.

"I'm a historian. My job is researching famous historical figures."

"Uh, and how are we such historical figures?"

"No need to hide anything from me, Mr. Buckland." Kalu said. "Magic is no longer a secret in my time. We know all about the history of magic, and the important persons as well. You two have always been a favourite field of study for me."

"Really?" Rex said. "How so?"

"Come on! Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster, the Warlocks who led the Insurgency against the Source, who travelled to a Plateau in South America where dinosaurs still exist, who befriended the legendary Cleopatra, who travelled..."

"Okay, we get it." Hannah said, interrupting Kalu. "You know all about us."

"So, how about some information about you, Kalu, or your time." Rex said. "Exactly when did magic stop becoming a secret, for example."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Kalu said.

"The reason being..."

"Because it could alter history as I know it." Kalu replied. "Don't forget, what is the future to you is the past to me. I'm afraid the flow of information can go in one direction only, namely from you to me."

"Miss Kalu..." Hannah began.

"Actually, it's just Kalu."

"Fine, since we are on a first name basis, I'm Hannah, this is Rex. Of course, you already knew that." Hannah said, shaking her head.

"Okay, so Hannah and I are famous to you, Kalu." Rex said. "Would it put history at risk to ask why you've decided to pay us a visit at this particular time?"

"Well, no." Kalu said. "Let's just say that I've always wanted to meet the two of you in person. I've read about all about you, of course, but it's not the same as being there in person."

"Well, I'm flattered, Kalu." Rex said. "However, if you're going to stay for a while, your clothing might make you stand out. No telling who just might drop in while you're here."

"No problem." Kalu said and worked a small control panel on her right wrist. As Rex and Hannah looked on, Kalu's 34th Century uniform was replaced by 21st Century clothes.

"Whoa, you think of everything." Hannah said.

"We have to." Kalu replied. "Our historians travel all throughout history. It pays to blend in sometimes."

"All throughout history." Rex muttered, grasping at the idea._ I wonder how many time periods her people have visited._

"So, we know when you call home, Kalu." Hannah said. "Can I ask where?"

"The Republic Of Luna, what you now call the Moon."

"Well, I've read science fiction stories about the Moon being colonized." Rex said. "Looks like it will actually happen someday."

"Yes, Luna started as an Earth colony." Kalu said. "However, we eventually became an independent world in our own right. Please don't ask me exactly when that happened, because I can't tell you, of course."

"Of course." Rex replied, understanding. "I guess we'll just have to take your word for it."

"So, what exactly do you want from us, Kalu?" Hannah asked. "How can we help you?"

"I'd like to know your story, how you started the Insurgents, the battles you fought, the adventures you had."

"But don't you already know that?" Rex asked.

"Yes, I do. However, I want to hear it personally from you, if you don't mind. Please, Rex, it would mean a lot to me."

"Well, okay." Rex said and gestured to the couch.

"For my notes." Kalu said as she pulled out a small touch pad.

"Okay, let's begin." Rex said. "I suppose it started ten years ago, when the Source recalled us for failing to acquire the powers of the Charmed Ones..."

*******FLASHBACK. TEN YEARS AGO*******

The cowled figure of the Source glared down at Rex and Hannah, as the two of them were dragged into his throne room. "So, you have failed me!" the Source growled.

"No, Master, we didn't fail." Rex said, the fear in his voice. "We had the powers of the Charmed Ones in our hands."

"Yet you now stand before me empty handed! Where are the powers?"

"We don't know, Master." Hannah babbled. "The Charmed Ones were powerless, but then... Then..."

"THEN WHAT!?" roared the Source.

"They got them back somehow." Rex said weakly.

"They got them back? Bah! I have no further use for failures like you." the Source said turning away. "Perhaps ten thousand years in my dungeon will make you two think twice about failing me again. Guards!"

"Master, no, anything but that!" Rex pleaded as a group of Demon guards stepped forward and grabbed both him and Hannah.

"Give us another chance, please?" Hannah begged.

"I don't second chances, especially to Warlock trash." the Source replied. "Take them away!" He watched as the still protesting Rex and Hannah were dragged out of the throne room.

*******FLASHBACK ENDS*******

"...so the Source had us tossed into his dungeon, where we remained for about a year." Rex finished.

"That is when we weren't being painfully tortured." Hannah added grimly.

"How awful." Kalu said. "I mean I know what happened, but to hear it first hand. I can't imagine what it must have been like for the two of you."

"It wasn't pleasant." Rex said.

"I can see why."

"Anyway, as I said, Hannah and I remained in the dungeon for about a year. Then, one day...

*******FLASHBACK. NINE YEARS AGO*******

"Hannah, look at this." Rex said. He was standing at the door to their cell, looking out the barred window.

"What is it, Rex?" Hannah asked as she moved over to join him.

"The guards seem to be less alert than they used to be."

"Rex, are you planning something?" Hannah asked, noticing the look in his eyes.

"Yes, I am. I'm planning our escape from this pit. I've had enough of the torture and abuse. We were loyal to the Source, Hannah, and look where it got us."

"Exactly." Hannah replied, seeing where Rex was going. "We followed his orders, and he has us thrown in here like so much trash."

"Not just us, many other Warlocks." Rex said as he looked out into the corridor where many other barred doors could be seen. Behind them were fellow Warlocks, all condemned to punishment because they had not pleased the Source in some way or another. "The Source is just a petty dictator! He doesn't care about us, Hannah, he never did. We were fools to believe in him!"

"I agree, Rex." Hannah said. "But what can we do about it?"

"Just follow my lead." Rex said and gestured for the two of them to step back. Rex whispered a plan to Hannah, and soon they were ready. As they looked on, the door opened and a Demon guard came in, bearing a tray.

"Here's your food." the Demon said with a chuckle. "Better eat up, Warlock scum, you'll need your strength for the next round of torture!"

"I'm sure we will." Rex replied and then yelled. "HANNAH! NOW!"

"What the..." was all the Demon had time to say, before Hannah, in the form of a lion, pounced on him and forced him down.

"Well done, Hannah." Rex said as he knelt down and retrieved the keys from the guard.

"What now, Rex?" Hannah asked as she reverted to human form.

"We liberate ourselves and our fellow Warlocks. Let's go!" Quickly, Rex led Hannah out into the corridor and began unlocking the other cells.

"Thank you!" many a grateful Warlock said, overjoyed at their new freedom.

"No time to talk now!" Rex said, once he had freed all the Warlocks. "They'll soon be looking for all of us. Go! Go!" Soon the group began running down the corridor. Rex knew that no matter what happened next, there was no going back now.

*******FLASHBACK ENDS*******

"Incredible." Kalu said. "To hear the story of how the Insurgents began, right from the ones that started it."

"Yeah, we did." Hannah said. "Mind you, we didn't start it right at that moment."

"Indeed, Hannah, myself, and the Warlocks we just freed spent the next year slowly liberating other Warlocks from Demon prisons. Finally, when we had enough followers..."

*******FLASHBACK. EIGHT YEARS AGO*******

In a hidden cave, deep in the Underworld, Rex was addressing a crowd of Warlocks, all of whom he and Hannah and their fellow freed Warlocks had liberated. "My fellow Warlocks, for centuries, our people have been under the oppression of the Source and his Demons! For centuries we have fought and died for them, and what have they ever given us in return? Nothing! They look down on us, they spit on us, they consider us the lowest of the low! They never reward us, but they are always quick to punish us! Am I right!?"

There was a rumble of agreement from the gathered Warlocks.

"Well, I say no more! The time has come for us to fight back! However, we cannot do it by direct force, the Demons still outnumber us, but we can fight by stealth! The Source is not invulnerable, he has suffered setbacks, such as the defection of Belthazor! He is distracted, and thus we'll use that to our advantage! We'll strike from the shadows! We'll pick away at his forces! We'll drain his Demon manpower! It will take time, my friends, but we CAN succeed! We WILL succeed! We MUST SUCCEED! ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"YES!" the Warlocks shouted. "DOWN WITH THE SOURCE! DOWN WITH DEMONS! FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!"

"SO IT BEGINS! Rex shouted. "AS OF THIS MOMENT, WE ARE NO LONGER FUGITIVES ON THE RUN! WE ARE A FORCE! WE ARE THE INSURGENTS!"

"WE ARE THE INSURGENTS!" the Warlocks shouted, and the die was cast.

*******FLASHBACK ENDS*******

"...and that was when The Insurgents were born." Rex concluded.

"Yes, that matches what is in the historical database." Kalu said. "It must have been an exciting time for you two. Leading your people on the path of freedom."

"It was." Hannah replied. "However, it wasn't without bloodshed."

"Indeed, many of our fellow Warlocks fell in the battles that followed." Rex said. "Freedom is never won easily, sometimes the price can be very high. However, we kept going, and had some unexpected help from the Charmed Ones along the way. Such as..."

*******FLASHBACK. SEVEN YEARS AGO*******

The group of jubilant Warlocks crowed around and listened as Rex spoke. "Yes, it's true. The Charmed Ones have destroyed the Source and the whole Demon Council."

"Then we've won." one of the Warlocks said.

"No, we haven't, not yet at least." Hannah said. "There are still many powerful Demons out there."

"Hannah is right." Rex added. "Let's not pop the champaign cork just yet. These remaining Demons can pose a theat to us, the Crone, for example. She could easily try to seize the throne."

"So what do we do now?" another Warlock asked.

"We keep doing the same thing we've done for the past year. Harass, make trouble. The Underworld is already on shaky ground. Maybe we can knock a few more props from under it."

"Don't fret, our time is coming." Hannah said.

Yes, we have made good progress.

Rex thought as he studied the group of Warlocks around him. _I thought we'd be in trouble when Prue got killed, however, that new Halliwell sister, Paige, more than filled the gap. They did what no other witch has ever done, take out the Source and the whole Demon Council. Ironic that we owe the Charmed Ones so much!_

*******FLASHBACK ENDS*******

"...of course, the Charmed Ones never realized how much they helped us, not at that point, anyway. Even though the Source and his Council were gone, we still had an uphill battle. As I said, many Upper Level Demons strived to fill the gap."

"Like that Crone you mentioned." Kalu said.

"Yes, like her." Rex replied. "However, she too was vanquished before she could become the Source."

"So, the Underworld was left without a strong leader, which helped us." Hannah said. "We staged hit and run attacks, sabotaged Demon lines of communications, that sort of thing."

"Of course, little things sometimes happened." Rex said. "Such as..."

*******FLASHBACK. SIX YEARS AGO*******

"So, what's the news?" Rex asked as a Warlock came into the latest hidden headquarters of The Insurgents.

"It's not just us, sir." the Warlock replied. "All magic seems to have vanished. Good, bad, you name it."

"So it's that widespread." Hannah said. "Rex, what's happening."

"I think I know." Rex replied and held up a scroll. "It is written here that magic will rest for a holy day. On this day, a twice blessed child will be born. Once that child arrives, magic should be restored."

"But who is this child?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, the scroll doesn't say." Rex said. "However, this child will be a powerful one. Whether said child will be good or evil, I have no idea."

*******FLASHBACK ENDS*******

"I know this one!" Kalu said with excitement. "The child was Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the first child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, a Charmed One and a white lighter!"

"Yes, that is who it was." Rex said. "I suppose you know which way Wyatt ultimately went, good or evil, but can't tell us."

"That is correct."

"Didn't hurt to ask." Rex said, smiling.

"So, what happened once magic was restored?" Kalu asked.

"We went back to business as usual." Hannah replied.

"Then, what seemed to be a miracle happened." Rex said. "However, once I examined it closely, it wasn't so much a miracle as a curse. Anyway...

*******FLASHBACK. FIVE YEARS AGO*******

In the hidden headquarters of The Insurgents, Rex was busy going over some more ancient scrolls. He was looking for answers, and he needed them fast. He looked up as Hannah came into the cave. "Find anything?" Hannah asked.

"Not yet." Rex said. "However, I think I may be onto something. I feel that we're rapidly running out of time though."

"Should we be worried about this Gathering Storm, whatever it is?" Hannah asked. "After all, it's got the whole Demonic community running scared. Isn't what's bad for them, good for us?"

"I don't know, Hannah." Rex said as he got up and began to pace around the cave. "It seems that this could be a boon to us, but I have my doubts. Anything that could rattle the Underworld like this has could be a powerful ally, or a deadly enemy."

"I see." Hannah said. "We have no way of knowing which one."

"Exactly." Rex said and returned to looking through the scrolls. "Hannah, call the others, I wish to hold a meeting."

"Right." Hannah said and headed out of the cave.

_Hmmmmmm.. _ Rex thought as he picked up another scroll and quickly found the answer he was looking for. "So this is what the Gathering Storm is all about!"

"That is correct, Mr. Buckland." a new voice said.

"What!?" Rex said and looked up. Standing before him was what appeared to be a middle aged man, dressed all in black.

"Greetings." the man said. "You may call me Alpha. I'm an..."

"An Avatar!" Rex said. "You are a group of inter-dimensional beings. 'Gods that appear like humans', I believe the Hindu faith calls your kind."

"You seem well informed." Alpha said.

"I do my homework. So, you're what's got the Demonic community all worked up."

"They are like that because we represent the end of their primitive ways. In fact, our ways will be beneficial to you, Mr. Buckland."

"Will they? How so?" Rex asked.

"We have had you and your fellow Warlocks under observation for some time now." Alpha replied. "We have watched your struggle to free your kind from Demonic rule. Well, we can help you, in fact, if you agree to join us."

"Join you? You want me to become an Avatar?"

"Yes, we do." Alpha said. "Our number is small, we need magic beings to increase our strength, to affect the changes we need to make to your world. Your addition to our collective will greatly help us accelerate those changes."

"Changes? Explain." Rex said.

"Very well." Alpha replied and laid out what the Avatars had planned.

"Let me see if I can summarize this." Rex said, once Alpha had finished. "You plan to make a Utopia, in which good and evil don't exist anymore. What's the catch?"

"Catch? I don't understand."

"Come on, Alpha, nothing is that simple. Believe me, I know!" Rex said, folding his arms.

"Very well, Mr. Buckland, there is, what you say, a catch. One just has to give up free will."

"You sound like that's a small thing to give up. It isn't." Rex said.

"What we offer is so much better."

"So you say, but to me, and my people, it sounds like we're just changing one form of dictatorship for another. I don't intend for us to overthrow Demonic rule just to replace it with your rule."

"Don't you understand what we are offering you." Alpha said. "All life in our native dimension was destroyed because of a fight like yours. We just want what's best for you, and all of human kind."

"A dictatorship, even a benign one, is still a dictatorship." Rex said. "To have complete freedom, one must have free will, or they are not free."

"You don't understand, Mr. Buckland."

"Oh, I understand more than you know." Rex replied. "I'm afraid I must decline your offer to join you. As I said, I intend to free my people, not hand them over to the likes of you."

"Very well." Alpha said slowly. "You may have rejected our way, but there are others who will listen and accept it." With those words, Alpha vanished.

_Well, that was interesting_. Rex thought as he heard Hannah and the other Warlocks approaching. _I'll have quite a story to tell them._

*******FLASHBACK ENDS*******

"...from what the Halliwell sisters have told me, I was right to reject the Avatars and their offer." Rex said, remembering what Paige had told him and Hannah about Leo becoming an Avatar. "Apparently, the Avatars saw fit to approach Leo Wyatt, after I turned them down."

"Good thing you did." Kalu said. "I wouldn't want to live in a world under their control. No one who enjoys being free would."

"So, we went back to fighting the Demons." Rex said. "Zankou gave us problems for a while, but the Charmed Ones eventually took care of him. Soon, there we no more Upper Level Demons remaining, except the Triad. So, we got ready to deal with them, when..."

*******FLASHBACK. THREE YEARS AGO*******

Rex and Hannah had been rallying their troops, when the word came. The Triad was gone, destroyed by the Charmed Ones. "This is great news!" Rex said to his assembled soldiers. "The Triad were the last remaining Upper Level Demons! Now is the time, my friends, the time we have waited all these years for. The remaining Demons are too weak to fight us any longer, now is the time for the final push! Freedom for all Warlocks is within our grasp!"

"FREEDOM!" the Warlocks cried out.

"Come, let us show the Demons that they cannot push us around any longer!" Hannah cried out. "IT IS TIME TO STRIKE THE FINAL BLOW!"

"YES, LET US GO! LET US GO TO FREEDOM!" Rex shouted.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" the assembled Warlocks cried out. The time for fighting in the shadows was finally over. Now, they would take the fight out into the open. The days of Warlocks being the slaves of Demons were finally over.

*******FLASHBACK ENDS*******

"...so we launched our revolution." Rex concluded. "The remaining Demons were all Lower Level ones. They didn't have the strength or the will, to fight us. In the end, we Warlocks finally won our freedom."

"Wow." Kalu said slowly, putting away her touch pad. "So that is how it all happened. What a story! Thank you both for sharing it with me." She got up and touched the control panel on her wrist. As Rex and Hannah looked on, the glowing portal reappeared.

"You're leaving?" Rex asked.

"Yes, you have told me all I wanted to hear. However, I will return to visit you again, someday. I have much more to ask you. Goodbye, my friends." With those words, Kalu vanished through the portal, which then vanished as well.

"Well, that was strange." Hannah said. "Why did she come here, Rex? I feel she was holding something back from us."

"Me too, Hannah." Rex replied. "Somehow, her story about just wanting to meet us and conduct historical research just didn't click. Her mission had another purpose."

"What do you think it was, Rex? Her true purpose for visiting us?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Hannah." Rex said thoughtfully.

**THE PLACE: ARMSTRONG CITY, REPUBLIC OF LUNA**

**THE TIME: OCTOBER 28, 3357**

"Welcome back, Kalu." Joe Gibson said as he watched Kalu emerge through the portal into the lab. "I trust your mission went well."

"It sure did." Kalu replied. "So, what happened here while I was gone?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the trade delegation from the Vegan System finally arrived. Routine stuff. I want to know more about your mission, Kalu. What was it like to meet your famous ancestors?"

"I enjoyed it." Kalu said. "I've read so much about them, but to meet them in the flesh. I wish I could have told them the truth. Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster will be the ones that will start my family line, when they have their children. I really wanted to tell them that, but, I couldn't."

"Still, you should be happy that you got to meet them in the first place." Joe said.

"I am, Joe, you can bet on that." Kalu replied as she moved to a nearby computer console and began making her final report. "This is Jenkalu Hannah Buckland, logging on..."

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE ADVENTURES OF REX AND HANNAH!**


End file.
